


Warm with you

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The city is cold and it's raining something that isn't quite water but it isn't snow either, but there's a loft in Brooklyn with a promise of warmth in more senses than one.So after an eventful day Alec finds himself walking there.





	Warm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, have some fluff! :)

Alec wasn’t a fan of winter. 

He especially hated patrol during winter. He hated the slippery roads that made things unnecessarily difficult even with a sure-footed rune burning on his arm. The wet flakes hitting his face and filling his quiver were the cherry on top of an already too high cake.

The day had been a long one, and Alec had thought that a patrol would be a relaxing end to the day spent behind a desk. And at first, it had been. Going outside had cleared his mind somewhat and it had been heavenly to walk and stretch his muscles. A normal person probably wouldn’t call demon hunting relaxing, but to Alec, it was. 

Until the weather turned to shit.

His warmth rune had long ago lost its power and he had no way to activate it again since his run-in with a ravener demon had sent him flying to the asphalt, effectively breaking his stele. Luckily that was the worst damage that had came out of it, his body only feeling a bit sore from the fall. He was undoubtedly bruised, but nothing was broken. Although thinking about it, Alec would much rather have taken a broken arm than a broken stele. At least then he could have used an iraze to heal himself and he’d be warm and dry.

He’d had some luck at least, and he’d managed to kill the demon quickly after it had ambushed him. And as moments passed and there were no signs of another, Alec decided to call it a night.

With a final look at his broken stele, he pocketed it into the back pocket of his wet jeans and started walking.  

The logical option would have been to walk back to the institute where Izzy could have fixed his stele, but after the hellish day he had endured, he wanted nothing more than to walk to a warm loft in Brooklyn and spend the rest of the evening with his boyfriend.

So with determined steps he started walking.

-.-.-

“Oh you poor thing.”

The words were said almost as soon as Alec opened the door and stepped inside. It must have been obvious he was halfway to freezing to death. He closed the door behind him and took his shoes off, moving his toes to get some warmth in them.

“Hey,” he said, setting his bow and quiver down next to the door before Magnus helped him out of his wet jacket. 

“You were out there in the slush?” Magnus asked, as if it wasn’t obvious from the wet jacket he was holding at an arm’s length. With a small wave of his other hand the jacket was dry once again.

“Yeah,” Alec said, running his hand through his wet hair. “Went out for patrol.”

“I’m sure not even demons dare go outside in that weather,” Magnus said with his face turned in disgust.

“Actually,” Alec said and dug his pocket, showing the cracked stele. “They do and they are just as violent as they are when the weather is good.”

“You know I can’t fix that, right?” Magnus asked, eyeing the stele. “It works on angelic power, it won’t accept my demonic magic.”

“I know,” Alec said and leaned forward to kiss him quickly. “And I don’t expect you to. That’s not why I’m here.”

The small surprise evident in Magnus’ expression hit hard on the part of Alec’s heart that had learnt to care for the warlock, but the pain was quickly gone when Alec saw the surprise morph into a soft smile. The fact that someone didn’t come to Magnus for a quick solution to a problem might have been a new concept to the warlock, but Alec was going to work on showing Magnus that he was worth more than what he provided for people.

“In that case,” Magnus said, steering the mood back to a more lighthearted one. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes, hm?”

Alec nodded and it was all the encouragement Magnus needed to wave his hands in a fluid way that could have doubled as a dance move, and before Alec could even completely comprehend it, he was dressed in soft and comfortable clothes. 

“Thank you,” he said, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

“Of course,” Magnus smiled softly. “Now, go get comfortable on the couch, we need to get you warm.”

Alec did as he was told, walking towards Magnus’ big couch, taking the large blanket resting on the back of it and wrapping it around his shoulders. It didn’t take long before Magnus joined him on the couch, passing him a cup of sweet-smelling tea. 

“Is there any room in there?” Magnus asked, tilting his head towards the blanket cocoon Alec had wrapped his shivering body into. 

“For you?” Alec asked, lifting his arm and letting Magnus lean in close. “Always.”

Alec was rewarded with a chuckle, the sound warming him from the inside. “When did you become so smooth? What happened to the Shadowhunter who stutters?” 

“He’s still here somewhere,” Alec said, sipping his tea and enjoying the warmth it brought. “But he’s grown more comfortable. That, and he’s learnt from the best.”

“Well,” Magnus said. “I love you both.”

It was Alec’s turn to laugh.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they sat on the couch, finishing their teas and staying close to each other. At some point Magnus’ warm hand found its way under Alec’s sweater, to the cold skin of his side, rubbing it up and down to warm him up. Being as close as he was, Magnus heard the small intake of breath, sharper than the others. 

It was the side Alec had landed on when he fought with the demon.

Magnus straightened up a little at that, but kept his hand where it was, lightly resting over Alec’s hip. “You didn’t tell me you’re hurt.”

“It’s nothing serious,” Alec said. “Just some bruising.”

Magnus didn’t reply, at least not verbally, but Alec could read the roll of his eyes just fine. After that Magnus closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and Alec could feel a cool sensation spread from where his hand was on Alec’s skin.

As the coolness faded, so did his pain. Alec watched Magnus, his brow slightly furrowed in concentration, and leaned in to place a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss broke Magnus’ concentration but it didn’t matter, Alec didn’t feel an ounce of pain anymore. 

“Thank you.”

“Always.”

They snuggled back close to each other, and soon the feeling of coldness was just a fading memory chased away by the warm body close to his side. 

And well, Alec might need to reconsider his opinion on winter. Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all now that he had someone to warm him up when it was snowing outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it hard to focus as it is, and I've been trying to write this while I'm visiting my family. Aaaand the past three hours my dad has been listening music very loudly. But I finished it!! A Christmas miracle!


End file.
